LOST
by OCKandy
Summary: A surprising article in the New York Post... A new Kelly and Peter fanfic. My first one! I suck at summaries, so go ahead, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.. I am just dreaming.. A girl can dream, can't she ? Ah!  
_

_This is my very first fanfic about the best couple EVER! English is not my first language so hope there won't be too many mistakes.. Let me know what you think and if I should continue! To all of you Kelly&&Peter fans, Kandy fans! Hope you like it!!  
_

* * *

**LOST**

He could not believe what he had just read on the New York Post that morning, but he suddenly understood why she had been so distant for the past few months, well.. seemed so distant, because this was not like her. It was not like her to say that everything was ok when it was not, she was a fighter and she was strong enough to do whatever she pleased, always been so independent and so into her career she loves so much. But she kept on saying that she had changed, her priorities were different now and she had to do this for people around her, and that she was happy that way. She had asked that he calls her less and she also asked that he tells Adam, Ben, Rachel and Melinda to stop calling her for a while as she was going to travel for the next few months and she would be hard to reach… she would catch up when she comes back; he should have known something was wrong, this was not the woman he has known for years, always so close to the cast, they were more than friends.. they were family… But he had let go, for her, because she was building her family now, something she always dreamed of having, and if it meant seeing her less or talking to her less, then he had to do it, for her…

But as Peter read the article of the New York Post again and again, he only had one thought in mind: calling Kelly to check on her. He never believed all the trash written in the magazines, but this time it was different, he needed to hear it from her. Kelly would have never hidden her pregnancy from Melinda and he thought they were close enough for her to tell him too. She wanted a family and a child so much, that would have made her ecstatic and she would have called her best friends to let them know the minute she knew she was pregnant. But today he read on the paper that she was on her last weeks of pregnancy, "locked up" somewhere in Montreal because her soon-to-be husband didn't want the publicity? What kind of person would lock up the woman he loves and who carries his child because he doesn't want any publicity? And in Montreal when she has always lived either in Ottawa or Toronto? And why would Kelly accept such horrible things? No, definitely, he had to know, he had to hear the truth from her right now, he wanted to hear from her that she was ok and happy and that this was all dirty gossips… He was probably just over reacting.

As Peter was dialing Kelly's cell number, his phone rang. It was Melinda.

"Have you seen the paper this morning? What the hell is going on Peter? Why didn't you tell me that Kelly was pregnant? And what the hell is she doing locked up in Montreal? Would you please tell me?" Melinda was ballistic, not only because she just heard a news she wasn't expected to hear - in the paper - but because this was not the Kelly she has known for years, and she always knew something was wrong with the way David always talked to Kelly or to her whenever she called to talk to her best friend. Like Kelly had a new life now and she should not talked to people she knew before him anymore. But Kelly kept saying that she was happy and not to worry, David was just having a bad day. Seemed like every time Melinda called he was having a bad day! And now this damn paper… "Peter, would you please spill it out already?"

"Hi Melinda. You have been non-stop talking since I picked up so I didn't really get the chance to say one word, you asked me so many questions at once that I don't even remember the first one anymore! Please calm down, would you?"

"I am sorry Peter, I just have this gut feeling that something is not right, and this paper just really got to me… What's going on? Is she ok? Why didn't she tell me? She will be a Mom and I am so happy for her… but she is about to give birth and is locked up in Montreal, why do I hear about that now?"

"Mindy, you are doing it again…"

"But…"

"But let me tell you that I did not know anything about what's written on the paper, I have just learned what you just learned today and was about to call Kelly when you called. Something's not right, that I agree with, let me call her and I'll call you back, how about that?"

"Awesome! Do it now, I want to hear back from you in 5! Bye". Melinda barely finished her conversation that she hung up leaving a very pensive and worried Peter…

While Peter was dialing Kelly's number, a thousand thoughts were racing through his mind, he had so much to tell her that he didn't even know where he should start… he could not accuse her or ask her what was going on right away, he just had to know if she was ok first, they would talk, catch up and then it would come up naturally, right?

"Hello" the sound of Kelly's voice suddenly brought him back to reality. She sounded so different, like she had been crying and it broke his heart in million pieces at this very moment. He should have known. He should have protected her.

"Kel, hi, it's been a while! I wanted to know how you have been! How was your trip? Are you back yet?" Peter felt so stupid but he could not think straight after hearing Kelly's voice and he just babbled.

"Peter? Ugh…I am sorry… I can't… I can't really talk right now, but… later… I will call later ok?" With Kelly's last word, the phone went dead in Peter's ear and it took him a good minute to register what had just happened, just then his phone rang and he immediately thought about Kelly.

"Kelly, what's wrong, talk to me.. Peter was beyond worried now and he could not seem to stop the thousand thoughts racing through his mind.. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! Here is a quick update… I promise there will be a lot more interesting things coming up in the next day or two. I am supposed to be studying right now but since I saw this article on the NY Post it just keeps "flooding out" of me! Ah! Keep on reading and reviewing! Cheers! And of course…still don't own anything or anyone…still dreaming!_

* * *

"Dad, what's going on? Something's wrong with Mom?" 

Peter got even more confused than he already was, his thoughts were still on Kelly and he had this bad feeling that gave him the creeps, he didn't like that at all. "Who is this?" Peter asked absentmindedly. 

"Not even funny! It's me! Remember? Your TV son, Seth! You can't have forgotten about me, not already! What's going on with Mo…ugh, Kelly? You are freaking me out a little…"

Adam… Since the show was over, he just couldn't get himself to call Peter and Kelly by their first name. They had been more than his TV parents, they were his family, they all got used to it by now and even joked around about it all the time…

"Oh hey son, sorry… Things have been a little weird for the past hours. I have tried to reach Kelly but she basically hung up on me, her voice was full of tears, and this article on the paper is freaking me out a little, now even more after hearing her voice." Peter was surprised he just spilled everything out so easily to Adam, but he had been caught off guard and Adam was family, he needed to know the truth better than finding it out from…the paper…

"Can I help? What's this thing about the paper?" Adam asked truly worried and concerned about what he just heard from Peter.

"You should take a look at today's New York Post. And… don't worry… I will talk to her and I promise to get back to you, ok? Oh…Melinda is calling, better take her call, talk to you later"

"Ok bye, and I want to help if I can ok?"

"I know, thanks, I will let you know. Bye… Hi, Melin…" Peter was cut short by an hysteric and worried Melinda

"Peter, I just tried calling her...sorry... I just couldn't help it, she basically hung up on me, Kelly would never do that, she hates when people do that to her, what did she tell you?"

"Exactly what she probably told you. That she didn't have time to talk and she would call me later...but something in her voice made me think that she had been crying, I hate what's going on Melinda, maybe I am… we are… over reacting, but your gut feeling is now mine, we have to talk to Kelly." 

"I would say we call David and ask him, but honestly, I'd rather not, this guy doesn't like me," Melinda added rather sarcastically.

"You and me both!"

"So now what? We just wait for Kelly to call us back? How long will that be before she does?" 

"I don't know Melinda, but right now there is nothing else we can do. We don't even know where she is. Let's wait a couple hours and get in touch with each other again, unless she calls one of us before then, and we will advise. Any other idea?"

"No, I think you are right… We'll be in touch in a couple hours. I hope she is ok and that we are just going crazy."

"Me too… Talk to you later".

Peter, Melinda and Adam were now praying that it was just a stupid joke and that Kelly was really ok... Where was she? What happened to her that made her take her distance from her best friends? And was she really ok? 


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the 3__rd__ part… Hope you will like it! Thanks again for the reviews!! And once again I still don't own anyone or anything…I am still…dreaming! Enjoy!_

* * *

Kelly felt helpless and hated herself for hanging up on her friends the way she did… her best friends… But she couldn't talk to them right now, she had to make sure David was on his way back to Toronto first. And she had to calm herself down and stop crying, put her face on when he was around… She really didn't want to talk anyway or get into another argument, she knew he would not change his mind and let her go back to Toronto, let alone Los Angeles, she couldn't travel anyway. In a way, maybe it was not a bad idea because at least she would be by herself for a few days… She needed to talk to Peter, she needed to talk to Melinda, she wasn't supposed to, but she had to tell them, it's been eight months and a half, they were her best friends, she had to tell them.

"I want you to find this bastard and to call me when you do! What Canadian spy? How did they find out and who printed this damn article?"

Kelly stopped breathing for a minute hearing the anger in her fiancé's angry voice and wondered what he was talking about. He stormed into the kitchen and Kelly knew that she should not ask any questions and only let him talk if he wanted to. They sat opposite each other for a while, not a word was said, until David finally broke the heavy silence.

"They know you are in Montreal and that you are close to giving birth... They even wrote that I "locked you up" because I was afraid of the publicity... A Canadian spy apparently said so and it was printed out in the New York Post today. And according to this bastard you don't say anything because you are afraid that if you do, then it would be the end of our relationship! Can you believe that? Unless this house has been wired, then I don't know how this Canadian spy got this information. Real information even, unless…" with that he looked straight at Kelly who was quick to react.

"You are not accusing me, are you? I decided to keep this baby and to marry you… do you think I would be so stupid to say anything to anyone? Do you think I would have stayed in this house that is not even mine, in a city I don't even know, hiding for the past six months so nobody would notice that I am pregnant… lying to my closest friends, putting my career on hold, just because you said so? I did it because I wanted to do it… You are not the only one in this relationship! I cannot believe you are thinking so low of me! I think I have behaved good enough, I don't think I have ever done anything that could have threatened your so dear career or image, but instead put mine on hold, so don't you dare accusing me…..awwwww, oh God…." Kelly suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and it stopped her from saying anything else.

"You ok?" David asked nonchalantly, not moving from his chair.

"Yes… I will be fine… I just have to calm down… she doesn't seem to stop kicking… " Kelly said in between deep breaths. "You could at least show that you care…be a little warmer. Is that too much to ask for?"

Since Kelly learned she was pregnant, David never held her hand, caressed her cheek nor kissed her forehead to reassure her whenever the baby was kicking and she was scared to death because it was all so new to her… This time was not different and he simply accusingly said

"I never wanted you to keep the baby Kelly, you know that, but you decided to anyway and there had to be some consequences… You said you were ok with them because you wanted to keep it, so don't blame it on me now. You knew all along how I felt about your pregnancy".

"Thank you for reminding me" and with that Kelly left the kitchen, crying, yet again "Stupid hormones".

But it was a lot more than the hormones, she knew that but she kept running away from the truth… "No, he loves me, he is just too stressed out, he is not always that way, things will change when the baby will be there and we will go on with our life, I just have to calm down". Kelly tried to convince herself like she has done so many times before for the past few months, but it didn't seem to work so well anymore…

A few minutes later, David came in to say goodbye and told her that he was sorry, yet again…

"I hate it when people think that the private life of "public people" can be displayed on newspapers freely. We don't belong to anyone and we have a private life I want to keep private. I want our life to be our life and don't want people to judge it. I am sorry... Will you be ok? I can stay another day if you want to". What could have sounded like a sweet and caring gesture, was said with no emotion at all.

Kelly was quick to respond "no, don't worry about it. You have an important meeting today and you can't reschedule, it would look bad for the company. I will be fine, go on and I will see you on Friday".

With that David left, happy she did not ask him to stay, this meeting was way too important to reschedule; and Kelly was happy that he did not insist too much on staying either because he always does what he wants to do no matter what she said. She needed to be alone, call Peter and Melinda back, she needed her best friends now more than ever, she didn't know how she would explain the pregnancy, the hiding and the lying to them though, she could not believe she did that to them, to her…

But a couple hours later, she still couldn't convince herself to call them back, a phone call would not change anything, was too impersonal and cold, and she needed to see a friendly face, to feel safe and loved at least for a few hours. She decided to email Peter instead… She wasn't even sure how he would react… and he sure would have all the rights and reasons in the world to hate her, but she had to try to explain everything to her friends, she needed to start by telling Peter and then, well…

"Then come what may…" Kelly sadly whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok…. since you guys are so impatient and I can't stop writing (instead of studying! Argh! But this damn article REALLY got to me!!), here is the 4__th__ chapter! 2 in one day, yeah! Thanks 4 the reviews! Hope you like it…and I still don't own anyone… although sometimes I wish I do so I could make things better…_**

* * *

"Dear Peter,

I know you have probably a lot of things to tell me and I have a lot to tell you too. I know you would not judge me, ever, but I guess a part of me was still afraid that maybe you would. What I did is not right, I am sorry you had to read about a part of it in the paper, because I know you called about the paper… I know you Peter Gallagher, always so caring and understanding towards me… I don't deserve a friend like you but you deserve to hear the truth from me. I can't talk on the phone, this would be too impersonal, and I am not supposed to see you or anyone else for that matter, but I don't care anymore. If you want to stop by, we can talk, no more secrets, ever.

Remember that time when Adam, Rachel, Ben, Autumn, Melinda and her husband, you and I went on vacation in Canada? We had the time of our lives! Well, I had to find a getaway place, and this is where I chose to stay because of all the memories that we made in this house, that helped me get through everything, as cheesy as this might sound!

David won't be back until Friday, so you can come anytime… stay even a few days… it's up to you. I will be waiting… And please, don't say anything to anyone… not right now anyway.

Love, Kelly"

In the time it took Peter to pack a bag and call for a cab, it barely took 10 minutes, and he must have read Kelly's email at least a hundred times. Over and over again wondering what happened that made her hide her pregnancy from her friends and made her move to Montreal for the past six months when she told them she would be hard to reach because she would be traveling… It had to be serious, she would not do such things if it was not important, and he was about to know, as scared as he was to hear the whole story. One thing he was sure of though, he would protect her no matter what, she would never have to do this again, she would have him in her corner for the rest of her life. Peter couldn't help but blame himself for not having done so before. She meant the world to him but he had not been able to protect her... He thought she would be safe now, with a man she loves, this was what she told him, and what reason did he have not to believe her? Kelly… He almost forgot to email her back that he was on his way! He struggled with the tiny keypad of his BlackBerry and finally managed to write a few lines.

"Dear Kelly,

I am on my way right now… I am so happy you want to talk to me and I cannot wait to see you... We are all so worried about you, but as you asked me to, I have not told anyone where you are nor where I am going. You can always count on me… always… you got to remember that… We will talk about everything in a few hours. I missed you Kel and I cannot wait to see you.

Love, Peter".

And this damn taxi that was not going fast enough… Peter wished he could even fly the plane and land right on the house's lawn just to finally get to see Kelly faster! A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind, so much needed to be said, from both sides, but what he wanted to make sure before anything else was that Kelly was ok. Right now, this was the only thing that mattered to him… He called Melinda and Adam back before boarding the plane. He told them he was going to see Kelly, that he could not say anything more to them right now and he asked them to trust him, to keep this information to themselves as this could have consequences he did not even want to think about if the press would hear any of this… Melinda and Adam promised the secret was in the vault after Peter promised them that if Kelly would be in any kind of need or danger he would call them first thing. The three of them knew that they had to do everything in their power to protect Kelly the best way they could, and they would. It also meant talking to Ben, Rachel and Autumn though as it would be a matter of time before they all hear about the damn article… But this was Melinda and Adam's worry now... Kelly was Peter's and they trusted him more than anyone else. He would know what to do…

Kelly couldn't help but feel nervous after receiving Peter's email. Although it did not surprise her that he would rush to her side, and maybe that was one of the reason she did not tell him before. But even then she had been wrong to hide it from him, he was her best friend and he would have understood and supported her. He would have kept the secret well himself too. She could regret what she had done time and again but it was too late. She just needed to focus on what was yet to come and how she was going to explain everything to Peter… She lovingly touched her tummy and quietly but sincerely said: "You will love him as much as I do… He is one of a kind and he will watch after us if need be. Everything will be ok now you will see…" she felt the baby kicked her slightly as to approve what her mother had just said and Kelly just smiled… for the first time in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am back!! With a new chapter…hope you will like it ____ Thanks for the reviews, this is my first fic, English is not my first language, but you hang in there with me and that's awesome! Thank you!!_**

**_Still don't own anyone…but they are just soooo cute together! Awww!!_**

* * *

The plane finally landed at Montreal-Trudeau airport… The 5-hour flight seemed like a never-ending flight to Peter as he had checked his watch every 10 minutes. It seemed like time was at a standstill when it was supposed to be moving faster because, well, because…

Peter decided to rent a car instead of having to stand in line for a taxi, and thought it could always be useful just in case Kelly needed to be rushed somewhere…wasn't she on her last weeks of pregnancy?

"Yes, definitely, having a car around is probably the best option considering…" Peter thought while moving towards the first rental car desk he saw.

On the drive from the airport to Kelly's house, Peter remembered how much fun they all had driving that same road a few months back…

_Adam, Ben, Rachel and Autumn were bickering like they always did and seemed to have the time of their life since they left L.A a few hours before, while Melinda and her husband, Kelly and Peter were quietly chatting about all the fun things they wanted to do for the next few days. It seemed so natural, all of them together, far from California and the set of "the O.C." but still so close to each other if not more as no acting was needed. Melinda's husband was an integral part of the team from the first day they all met as he and Peter were a lot alike, Kelly and Melinda being inseparable, they all felt good around each other and sounded like old couples most of the time, but they enjoyed it as much! Peter's wife never wanted to go on these trips with the cast. He asked her many times why, but she always said that she either had too much work to do or that she was needed in NYC for the week… The way things were now between the two of them, Peter couldn't help but think that they grew further apart a little bit every day since he started shooting "The O.C". She became a lot more busy with her own job and spent most of her time in NYC, and he was busy with the show and all the events he had to attend. They still were good friends, and they will probably be until the end as they had two great kids together who meant the world to them both, but even if there was still some tenderness and respect, love was long gone and they both knew it and seemed fine with it. So anytime the cast was going on a trip at the middle and the end of each season, Peter and Kelly spent most of their time together… They became the best of friends and the perfect couple for so many people. Their chemistry was undeniable, even Josh talked about it in an interview! It seemed to be undeniable to everyone but them… They were comfortable around each other and they did not want to ruin their friendship that meant the world to both of them. And if Kelly was single, Peter was married, and Kelly had no desire, ever, of being the third wheel in a relationship or being responsible for breaking up a marriage…_

_There had been some very awkward moments between these two though! On set, the most obvious one was when they were shooting the last episode of the 1__st__ season. The blooper of their kiss had been all over the Internet and the fans of the show renamed it " The Best Kiss Ever". Peter will always remember that day... He could not explain what made him kiss her like that, not that she complained! It felt so natural and they got so lost into each other that, when Kelly finally realized where they were, she tried to blame it on Patrick who sure as hell was not ready to yell "cut" as this was probably the best kiss on film he had ever seen in his long career! Kelly and Peter still laugh about it but they have never really "talked" about it… _

_Sandy and Kirsten were just a TV couple, with its ups and downs, and their unconditional love for each other. Kelly and Peter were just the best friends in the world, so comfortable in each other's presence, like a real couple, that it was even painful to watch for some real life couple! There might have been a very fine line between Sandy/Kirsten and Peter/Kelly, but they never really crossed that line...they got really close to, more than once...but this was as far as this went…"close to"… _

_The last time they were all together was when they all came to Montreal for a few days after the end of their hit series. This is also when Kelly told her friends that she had met David... She was genuinely happy and thought she was finally ready to settle down... They all celebrated this great news with a big dinner and one too many drinks and after everyone went to bed that night, when Peter checked that all the lights had been switched off and the doors closed, he found Kelly sitting on the porch, lost in thoughts… _

"_Penny for your thoughts" Peter gently said approaching Kelly. _

"_Hey there, not in bed yet?" Kelly sweetly asked him, changing her position on the swinging bench like an invitation for Peter to sit down next to her. Peter did so and Kelly took his hand in hers that he was too happy to hold. They just sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts and enjoying each other's company, until Peter simply said _

"_You look very happy and I couldn't be happier for you. You deserve it Kel. He is a great guy, isn't he? Because…" _

"_He is a great guy" she answered reassuringly "he makes me feel special and makes me laugh. Don't worry, everything will be ok"._

"_I am not worried, I trust your judgment, and if you promise me that you are really happy, then this is all I need to hear. But I swear to God, that if he hurts you, he will find me" Peter added smiling but serious at the same time. _

"_I know... and I love you for that" Kelly concluded, putting her head on his shoulder and still keeping Peter's hand tightly in hers. _

Peter remembered that he did not know if he had to cry or laugh at that very moment. Didn't know if he had to be suspicious because of a gut feeling… or to simply be happy for Kelly, meaning he would have to let her go and that things would be different between them probably from now on... He finally decided to be happy for her though, she deserved no less, but he was also true to his words... If she got hurt, he would protect her, no matter what...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everyone! I am almost finished with the story… I really want it to be as close to reality as possible so it can't go on forever either… Here is another chapter I hope you will like! The next one will be a LOT longer and posted tomorrow if you are being good! Lol! Thanks again for the great reviews... you keep me going! Enjoy!_**

**_Once again, I don't own anyone…_**

* * *

Kelly tried to keep herself busy while she waited for Peter… She kept thinking about how he would react when he sees her... pregnant… and what they would first do or talk about… Will there be a heavy and awkward silence or will they start talking right away? Should she start talking first or wait until he is ready to talk and makes the first approach? What if he just turns and walks away? No… This is Peter we are talking about… He would not have flown all the way to Montreal if he didn't want to see her… She just had to breathe and trust that everything would really be ok… She was so busy with her own thoughts that she didn't hear the phone ring. She quickly grabbed it and absentmindedly answered it.

"Yes"

"Kelly where the hell have you been? The phone has been ringing forever!"

David…calling to say he arrived safely in Toronto… She actually forgot that he would be calling her.

"Hi… Yes… Sorry… you know I don't move that fast around anymore. It takes forever to get up from the couch…" Kelly quickly tried to justify herself, and that could even actually be true, she was about to give birth, he sure would not question that and it was better than to tell him that she actually was thinking about what she would tell Peter…who was actually on his way, here…

"Kelly? Are you ok?" David's voice once again startled her away from her daydream.

"Yes! So, you arrived safely… On your way to your meeting?" Kelly quickly changed the subject.

"Yes… I probably won't be able to call you until late tonight or tomorrow morning. But call if you need anything, Stacey will come and get me then."

"Sure… And, you know, don't worry about calling tonight, I will probably go to bed early and I know your meeting will go long. Don't worry, we'll talk tomorrow".

"Fine… Talk to you tomorrow. Love you" David quickly concluded their conversation.

"Me too…" Kelly said, knowing he had already hung up the phone before he even heard her.

Kelly put the phone back on its receiver and stared at it for a few minutes…remembering what happened between them that made things so cold and awkward… Wondering why what happened between them made things so cold and awkward when they used to be so happy and in love. When he used to be so caring and make her laugh…just a few months ago… Did they take everything for granted? Had she really hurt him and ruin things between them because she decided to keep this baby? Or was it because he was just selfish and wanted her for himself, wanted things his own way and this baby wasn't part of the plan? Just then she heard a car pulled up and she immediately felt dizzy. A mixture of happiness, fear and confusion… She gently rubbed her tummy as to give her some strength and walked towards the door…to Peter…

Peter was ready to knock on the door when it just swung opened and he was suddenly taken aback to when they were shooting the last episode of "The OC"… when he first saw Kelly arriving with this "fake pregnancy tummy" and how beautiful she looked then. This time was no different… except for the fact that she was pregnant _for real_… she looked even more beautiful than she already was, if such a thing could be possible. They both shyly smiled at each other and felt like teenager going out on a first date and not really knowing if they had to talk, or hug...

Peter and Kelly couldn't take their eyes off of each other, so much needed to be said, but conversation could wait, they had 5 whole days to themselves and right now they just needed each other. Peter took a step closer and opened his arms to Kelly who quickly rushed into them and they embraced as if their life depending on it.

"God, I missed you…" Peter was the first one to talk, rubbing Kelly's back tenderly.

"I missed you too… I am so happy to see you, Peter… I am so sorry… I know being sorry won't change anything, but I am, really, I…" Kelly had so much to say that she started ranting and couldn't seem to stop.

"Kel, hey, hey, hey…calm down…we have all the time to talk later, ok? Peter slightly broke their embrace, looking straight into her eyes with all the care in the world. "Are you ok? I mean… really ok? Right now this is all I want to know."

"I… I am ok, now that you are here, I am ok…" Kelly tried to say reassuringly but her eyes soon filled with tears and she could hardly stop what was coming up next.

Peter's heart broke into a million pieces when he saw in Kelly so much pain and sorrow. He had never seen her like that before and at this very moment he just wished he could take all the pain away from her right there and then… He held her tight and sweetly kissed her temple, walking her to the couch. He kept her in his arms until her crying stopped, whispering quietly to her that everything would be ok now, he would make sure of that, and that she needed to calm down because being upset was not good either for her or the baby… He was so caring and loving towards her, Kelly almost forgot how good that felt...to be loved and cared for… It actually gave her some strength back and she moved out of Peter's embrace to take a good look at him, like to make sure he was really sitting there next to her. Kelly took his hand in hers and decided to let it all out. She needed to explain everything to Peter now, so hopefully they could just put everything behind them as soon as possible.

"Peter… I know we could talk about all of this later…but I think it would be better to get it over with now… I have waited long enough and God… how I wish I had talked to you before… I am sorry…" Kelly suddenly could not look at him in the eyes anymore as she remembered all the reasons that made her hide her pregnancy and moved to Montreal for the past five months.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys… Ok, so this chapter is like…humongous! Could have probably split it in three different chapters but I am sure you won't complain! Ah! I just kept writing, and writing and writing, you don't want to know what time I went to bed last night! I hope this is a good one, that you will like it… I loved writing this story and this will sound cheesy but I wish it could happen that way in real life! It would not be too weird, would it? I mean, come on, they are so meant to be together!! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews…thanks for your nice and encouraging words… and keep writing great stories about the best couple EVER! This 1**__**st**__** story was my therapy… If this damn NY Post article was supposed to freak people out… Well, it worked… It did freak me out...**_

_**Don't own anyone… Song is Michael Bublé's beautiful "Lost"… Kelly and Peter, I just love them both! And I just wish and hope, with all my heart, that Kelly is really ok and really happy…**_

* * *

Peter kept holding her hand and with his free hand lifted her chin to make eye contact with her. He wanted her to see that he was there for real, that he was not mad and that he would not judge her in any way. This pure and sincere look, Kelly wondered how she could have stayed away from it for so long. She missed that look, she missed their complicity, their never ending conversation… She tenderly smiled at Peter like to thank him for what he just gave her… this reassuring and loving look… and she decided to continue.

"As you can see for yourself, I am indeed pregnant" Kelly smiled, touching her tummy lovingly, "I am almost nine months pregnant and… It's a girl…"

"A girl…" Peter said with a big smile on his face seeing how happy Kelly was when talking about her soon-to-be baby girl. He knew she never thought she would ever have children of her own, but he also knew she would make the best mother in the world. She already was a second Mom to Adam and Ben and Rachel loved her sincerely and looked up to her a lot too.

"Yes… It was not planned, I really thought it was too late for me to have a child, but now I cannot wait to hold her in my arms" Kelly's smile suddenly faded and she took a deep breath before she continued.

"When David and I got engaged, we kind of made a pact…an agreement…that we would not have children. I was not getting younger anyway and he wasn't either. We are both into our careers and are constantly busy, so the little moments we could have for ourselves, we wanted to travel or just lay low, just the two of us… I thought it was fair enough as I never really pictured myself with a child anyway and my career and him filled my life and made me happy so that was that... David told me later that when he had his other children, it changed everything… He was accused of never being home for his kids, and it was true, he has always been working so much…but his first wife, then his second wife got tired of his absences, extended trips…he loves his kids but he thinks being a father is not for him… He just knew that if we were having a child together, it would also end up like his other two marriages, and he didn't want to lose me.

But…I got pregnant… I had been nauseous and tired for a while, I thought it was all the wedding preparation, the movies I was working on, all the stress that just got to me, but I had a feeling it was something different and when the doctor confirmed it, I just felt so happy... I totally forgot about everything else... I never thought it would ever happened to me and I was so grateful… I thought about telling David right away and I convinced myself that maybe this time it would be different for him and it would work out because we loved each other enough…" Kelly didn't notice the tears that were streaming down her face until she felt Peter's hands wiping them away.

He had so much to say but he thought it would be better to let her spill everything out once and for all, he knew it was painful and hard enough for her... He just kept holding her hand and wiping her tears away, he was there for her and he would not want to be anywhere else right now.

"Remember when we shot that scene when I told you that I was pregnant, the day of my 40th birthday party?" Kelly asked Peter smiling at the memory.

"Of course I remember, it was one of my favorite moment…" it was Peter's turn to smile at the memory. He remembered that when they shot the scene, he surprised himself to think that having a baby with Kelly would be the most beautiful thing in the world…

"The things you said…that you loved me… and then you hugged me and had this look in your eyes, you looked so proud and happy… I know this is just a TV show, but isn't it how a man is supposed to react when he learns that the woman he loves is pregnant with his child? I thought so… but I just should have thought better… We had an agreement…no kids…and I agreed to it… That's what he told me _"we had an agreement Kelly, how did this happen?_" Kelly was getting upset and she got up from the couch, pacing around the living room.

"No hug…no "I love you"… no "I am so happy"…nothing… He just sat there and stared at me, disappointed in me… and I just left after I told him that I was going to keep this baby because this was probably the only chance for me to ever have kids, and that he could either be with me, or against me, I didn't care… He didn't come home, or call, for 3 days…and then he finally showed up telling me that if I wanted to keep this baby and still marry him, there would have to be some consequences…".

It was now Peter's turn to get up from the couch and try to calm himself down. He couldn't believe the way David reacted… It was so selfish and cold… How can you do something like that to the woman you love and are about to marry? David should have been the happiest man on earth, not only because Kelly loved him but because she was also carrying his child. Peter could not think of a more beautiful proof of love…

"Kelly… This is painful enough for you…why don't you come and sit down, and maybe we can talk about something else? You can continue later… I don't like to see you so upset… Your little girl won't like that either… Come on Kel" Peter grabbed her hand and walked her back to the couch.

"How about I cook us something for dinner? We get a fire going and just relax…" Peter offered, trying to get Kelly's mind off.

"Ok… But only if I cook… You take care of the fire," Kelly said smiling and before she got up she added "thank you…for being there…for not getting upset… You mean a lot to me, I am sorry I don't say that often enough."

"You don't have to say it. I know you do… And you mean a lot to me too… Always have, always will… And don't be sorry, Kel. You are not the one who should be… We'll talk about this later, ok? Let's have dinner and just enjoy being together… When is the last time we gossiped? Hum?" Peter tried to cheer her up and was happy to see that it was working.

While Kelly was getting everything ready for dinner, Peter already took care of the fire, set the table and put a CD on.

They ate dinner quietly, catching up on everything that had been going on in Adam, Ben, Rachel and Autumn's lives… They also talked about Melinda and Kelly said she would call her the next day to reassure her…

After dinner, they moved back to the couch, Kelly had her back on Peter's chest and they were just enjoying each other's company when the song "Lost" of Michael Bublé started playing in the background. Peter absentmindedly whispered every single word of the song, softly caressing Kelly's hand with his own that she had been holding on tight since they sat in that position… No more words needed to be said, the ones of the song were saying enough…

_I can't believe it's over_

_I watched the whole thing fall_

_And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_

_If I only knew_

_Days were slipping fast_

_That the good things never last_

_That you were crying_

_Summer turned to winter_

_And the snow it turned to rain_

_And the rain turned into tears upon your face_

_I hardly recognize the girl you are today_

_And God I hope it's not too late_

_It's not too late_

_'Cause you are not alone_

_I'm always there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Till the light comes pouring through_

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe, you're not lost_

_When your world's crashing down_

_And you can't bear the thought_

_I said, babe, you're not lost_

_Life can show no mercy_

_It can tear your soul apart_

_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_

_But you're not_

_Though things have seemed to changed_

_There's one thing that's still the same_

_In my heart you have remained_

_And we can fly, fly, fly, away_

_'Cause you are not alone_

_And I am there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Till the light comes pouring through_

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe, you're not lost_

_And the world's crashing down_

_And you cannot bear to crawl_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

It took a little while before any of them was able to speak… The words of this song were powerful and said it all. Kelly was not feeling lost anymore… she thought she had been for a while but she now knew she would never have to feel that way again. Like Kelly had been reading Peter's mind she softly said.

"Thank you… for being my best friend, for being so caring and for flying all the way here to check on me… I really felt like I was losing myself lately and I have learned my lesson well too. I shouldn't try to be so independent and stubborn all the time… Sometimes you need the help and presence of people who mean the world to you… And your friendship means the world to me… What did I ever do to deserve you Peter Gallagher?" Kelly had turned around to look at him and had this look of sincerity and love in her eyes that he had missed so much these past few months.

He could have kissed her hard right then and there, just to show her how much she meant to him too, how much he had missed her and how much he has been loving her all those years…as hard as he tried to deny it, he has always loved her… But he knew better…now was not the time, Kelly was just getting better by the minute and he did not want to complicate anything or to ruin anything.

"You did not have to do anything to deserve me, because I am the one who wonder every day what I ever did to deserve you… What we have is special, and every single moment we have shared is forever cherished. I just hope we will have more moments and I want you to tell me…to promise me…that never ever again you will go through a rough path alone... I want you to promise to talk to Mindy or myself, anytime, no more hiding, no more running away, I don't ever want to lose you Kelly Rowan…" Peter was the one with teary eyes now as he spoke from the heart.

"I promise you, Peter… I do…" Kelly said, touching his cheek "and I guess this little one wants to promise you too as she can't stop kicking…or maybe it is because she loved your singing… You still have the sexiest voice" Kelly laughed but meant it too and he knew it. She was lovingly rubbing her tummy.

"May I?" Peter timidly asked her, approaching his hand over Kelly's that sat on her tummy, but not touching it yet.

Kelly didn't say anything but instead placed her other hand on top of his and gently placed them on her tummy… They stayed in that position for a little while, enjoying the music and each other's company for the hundredth time today, and it felt good, so good...

"I think she likes that… She has completely stopped kicking" Kelly sweetly said breaking the silence. "David never touched her… not even touched me since I started showing… I thought the pregnancy was as beautiful for the mother as it was for the father, but I guess this is not how I should have seen it… I would not even be surprised if he isn't there for his daughter's birth, probably stuck in a meeting and unreachable… Who am I kidding?" Kelly started ranting again but Peter sensed that he should just let her continue…and she did…

"You know what the consequences were? Move out of Toronto and make myself invisible… He freaks out when it comes to reading his name in a magazine, unless it is about his business… He hates it when paparazzi try to get the photo that they would be able to sell for thousands of dollars and just add a stupid storyline to it to make it a success… He knew that by marrying me he would have to deal with it sometimes, his other wives were not known from the public, I am… I am an actress, a producer, and I love my job, I have to attend events, I have famous friends I want to hang out with, he knew I could not stop living because he was freaked out about the "publicity"…

Oh… and what would people think of him? Freshly divorced, left his second wife, right after the birth of their child, for me, got engaged to me and got me pregnant… all of this in barely a year! How would that look for his career?

So, to calm things down, to avoid the craziness and the stress, I moved here… This house is full of great memories to me, and I thought it would be the perfect getaway place… I was not mad at David, in a way he wanted to protect me too, because what could be said about him could be said about me too… I have already read that people said that I hit the jackpot twice by getting engaged to the richest man in Canada, 10th richest man in the world, and got pregnant with his child so I would be safe for the rest of my life…

You know me better than that Peter, right? I have a career that allows me to live very comfortably for the rest of my life, I don't need anyone to provide for me, but what some people say hurts, whether or not it is true… And I started thinking that I was not that young anymore, I mean, getting pregnant at 42, there were so many risks for myself and for the baby. Nothing could guarantee that I would not loose it, or that it would be viable, or that I would not put myself in any kind of danger with this pregnancy…and if the worst happened I did not want anyone to talk about it all the time, to have it all over the papers, to judge, or to have pity… So, I came to think that hiding for a while, at least until the baby was born healthy, was not a bad idea… Maybe this was selfish, but I don't regret that I have protected myself and my baby…and David was more than happy with this…

I just regret that I had to hide it all form my best friends… I just regret that I had to lie to you… Don't believe that it is because I don't trust you, because I do, even more than I trust myself, but you know the press, they hear everything, are everywhere, and I wanted to protect you all as well. That was stupid…I know… I am sorry… I did not want you to hear about my pregnancy on the paper, I should have known better… Will you ever forgive me?" Kelly's tears were freely streaming down her cheeks by the time she finished and Peter had hold her hand and never looked away from her the entire time, taking in all the things she said…feeling all kind of mixed emotions…but if he was mad at the way David reacted and the fact that she accepted these consequences, he would never hold it against her.

"I don't have to forgive you Kelly… Simply because you did not do anything wrong… You did it to protect yourself and your baby more than you did it to protect David. I know you would not have done it if you were 30, not you… but you did it now, for some good reasons. The press can be harsh when you are famous, and you were right to protect yourself… I wish you'd had told me, but I know why you did not, not because you wanted to, but because you had to… And what matters now is that you and your little girl are healthy, we are still the best friends in the world, you are fine, and it's really all that matters to me," Peter sincerely told her, making sure every word he said were sinking in in Kelly's mind, "but we have always been honest towards each other and I won't start playing games with you now… If I ever get a chance to meet David, I might not be able to hold my fist from crashing into his face, because what HE did was not right and is still not today… He is hurting you Kelly, and I hate him for that".

Kelly did not even know how to answer to what Peter just told her, she could have fought back and defended David's actions…but she truly felt like she did not know the man David has become these past few months… He was not the man she fell in love with… He became a stranger and was so indifferent to her… Right now, she did not have enough strength to defend him and she understood that things might never be the same between them ever again…

* * *

Kelly slept good that night, for the first time since she moved to Montreal, she felt rested and peaceful and she knew she owed it all to Peter being there with her… The next two days were just like how it used to be, when she was still living in LA and they would work together, and then often go out to dinner with the cast, go away for the weekend, and laughed, so much… There was not a single day without at least one good giggles! Kelly could not remember the last time she laughed that much, neither could Peter! And since Peter got here, it was no different, except that the whole cast was not there, it was just the two of them… and it felt so good to be just the two of them…

David's phone calls were casual and short as always, but Kelly did not get upset over them anymore as Peter was by her side, and she decided to enjoy being happy again and sharing these special moments with him. David did not even notice a change in Kelly's voice, more enthusiastic, less stressed… But it was probably better that way, she did not want to have to explain to him the reason for it. She just loved that reason, Peter... and he was right there with her…

Three days after Peter's arrival, after another good dinner, Kelly excused herself to go get changed while Peter decided to clean up everything in the kitchen… This is when Peter heard Kelly shouting his name… He came rushing to her knowing something serious must have happened for her to scream that loud, and his heart was racing so fast that he thought it would just come out of his chest even before he had time to make it to her… When Peter opened Kelly's bedroom door, he saw her holding on tight to the TV stand, a hand on her tummy, and it did not take long for Peter to notice the water on the floor…

"Peter…my water broke…this baby is coming…now…" Kelly quietly whispered, as if things would happen faster if she was speaking louder.

* * *

Peter had been there with Kelly the entire time… He had held her tight and talked to her reassuringly while the doctor was on his way… He had breathed with her… He had kissed her forehead a thousand times and whispered encouraging words to her anytime she thought she would not make it, anytime she was scared and anytime she had to push… He had promised her he would not leave her side and that everything would be ok… He had meant every single word he said to her… He had cried with her when she was finally able to hold her baby girl close to her chest when everything was finally over… He had been so proud of her and so happy that he got to be there for her…

Kelly would not have wanted the birth of her daughter to go otherwise… She made it, as scared as she had been, she made it, thanks to Peter… She knew this would probably remain the most intense and beautiful moment of her entire life… The birth of her daughter… _Sophie_… and Peter's presence by her side the entire time…

David had finally been reached after the birth of his daughter… He had been stuck in a meeting and unreachable… Exactly what Kelly felt would happened… He was on his way and Peter knew it was time for him to leave… He did not know what his reaction would be towards David if their paths were to cross... Probably punch him hard on his face, he deserved it…but he did not want to do anything that could hurt Kelly. As good as this would make him feel…

"Hey… So you have to go?" Kelly sadly asked Peter as he was approaching her bedside.

"Yes… Our son wants me there for the Premiere of his new movie and you know he would be disappointed if I don't show up!" Peter joked trying to ease up some of the tension.

"I wish I could make it… I miss our family…" Kelly seriously replied.

"He knows you can't make it…and believe me when I tell you that it is just the matter of a few days before he comes rushing here to meet Sophie!" Peter added trying to reassure her, but being very serious at the same time "and I miss our family too… But we will always be a family, no matter what happens, you have to believe that… I do…"

"Yeah…I know…I do too" Kelly said, taking a deep breath before adding "Peter, I…"

"Kel, you don't have to say anything… I understand…" Peter knew what was coming and he knew it would be painful enough for both of them to hear it, let alone talk about it, but Kelly felt the urge to continue.

"I am not going to marry David you know… Not until I am sure this would work… Too much happened these past few months… too many things have been broken… and I don't want my first marriage to be a failure. So… I am going back to Toronto, and we will see what happens… I have to try…for Sophie… but I can't say right now what will happen."

"I know… I know you and you will always do what's best for your family. Sophie has to be your priority now and you will make each other happy… You deserve to be happy and whatever happens will be for the best… If you need anything…anytime…you will always know where to find me." Peter sincerely added, taking Kelly's hand in his.

"Yes, I do… And I will… I promise" Kelly said squeezing his hand tightly and looked from Peter to Sophie and back again.

Peter picked Sophie up from her tiny little bed and hugged her tenderly when he whispered to her "You have the best Mom in the world, Sophie…and you will be the happiest girl with her by your side… You have to be a good daughter to her and I promise to come visit you as often as I can… In the meantime, you have to take good care of your Mommy for me… I love you very, very much" Peter kissed Sophie's tiny head and handed her back to a smiling but crying Kelly.

Peter approached Kelly and placed a tender kiss on her lips… He did not know why he did it but it just felt natural and Kelly did not pull back so he did not pull back... Their kiss was ever so gentle at first but quickly their tongues grazed and their kiss got deeper and sweeter… They had never kissed that way before but nothing ever felt so real and natural for either of them…. Peter and Kelly got lost into their kiss for as long as they could, the sweetness and the love their kiss created was giving them the air they needed to keep going and in no way stopped it…

A few minutes later, at the same time, they both suddenly felt self-conscious and their lips gently parted… they just looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled…

"I should probably say that I am sorry… But I am not…" Peter gently said, not looking away from Kelly's teary eyes.

"Good… Because I am not sorry either…" Kelly added simply and sincerely.

Peter noticed her watching Sophie and he couldn't help but say "I love you both very much…"

"And we love you too" Kelly was quick to respond and it sounded like the most natural thing she had ever said to anyone before.

Peter wiped Kelly's tears away from her cheeks and left another soft and tender kiss on her lips before he quickly walked out the door…just in time before he felt his own tears streaming freely down his face…

_**THE END…**_

_**Unless you want to know what's happened a year from now?? Your call!! Come on, don't make me beg!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh my Gosh, THANK you SO much for your great reviews! Wow, really, I wasn't expecting my story to touch you guys that much, mostly since I wrote it as a therapy…but Yeah! I am glad you liked it!! I know a lot of you have asked that I continue it, but I really wanted it to be as close to reality as possible and I got very upset because of this freaking article so I just imagined myself a better ending…doesn't make me freak less to tell you the truth though… Ugh! **_

_**But as close to reality as I wanted it to be, I still love Kandy and a Kelly/Peter couple would be amazing so…here is the epilogue.**_

_**And, more than anything…**_

_**I **__**REALLY**__** hope that Kelly is **__**REALLY**__** ok and **__**REALLY**__** happy… if not, I am so ready to kick some a..!! Revolution!!  
**_

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

_Soon after Peter left Canada, he and his wife got a divorce as they both decided to move on with their life. They remained good friends and will always put their children first._

_Kelly went back to Toronto after Sophie's birth and tried to make things work with David… They both had loved each other and they did try hard to be a family for Sophie but David knew that his job and his career would always be in the middle and he would never be able to love them as much as he should… _

_Kelly decided to move back to Los Angeles right after Sophie's 1__st__ birthday… _

_Adam was being the best big brother in the world to Sophie and they were inseparables!_

_Kelly and Peter finally crossed that fine line… They were happier than ever and this time, Kelly was more than ready to say "I do"… to Peter!_

* * *

_**Thanks again you guys and keep writing! Love xxx**_


End file.
